


learn to be lonely

by orphan_account



Series: roleplay blog drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Learn to be lonely / Learn to be your one companion"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Why aren’t you home yet? If you’re here to make up for any work, all the teachers have left, and you don’t owe me anything." </p>
<p>Eren’s reply was as unexpected as his visit to Levi’s classroom.</p>
<p>"…I don’t have a home anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn to be lonely

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Leave “☹” in my askbox and I’ll randomly generate a number from 1-12 to see what our muses will get for an upsetting/ triggering prompt.
> 
> An Eren rolled 11: One of our muses has just been disowned by all living relatives.

It’s late, and the rays of the sunset has dyed the sky with streaks of orange and blotches of pink, and the touch of stars sprinkled all over the orange-pink mixture added to the feel of an evening sky.

All the teachers had gone home for the day, and so has the janitors; but Levi remained in his classroom, cleaning every nook and cranny of his workspace. This classroom was only used by him, thankfully, so he can control how clean it was, and make sure it is up to his standards.

So engrossed was he in his cleaning of the bookshelf (chair, he needed a chair— goddamn midget height making this difficult), he failed to notice that his door had opened until he heard a soft “Mr. Levi…?”

****

Startled, not expecting a visitor during such late hours, he almost toppled over from the chair he was standing on, but managed to regain his balance. “…Eren?” He replied. He noticed that the kid had a duffel bag on him, and it made his brows crease as he raised his eyebrows. Was there sports tryouts today? He thought tryout season for winter sports have been over since last week.

"Why aren’t you home yet? If you’re here to make up for any work, all the teachers have left, and you don’t owe me anything." 

Eren’s reply was as unexpected as his visit to Levi’s classroom.

"…I don’t have a home anymore."

_What?_

Eren looked down, eyes fixed on the floorboards, but he could tell from the shaking shoulders that he was trying hard not to cry. Suddenly, the duffel bag made sense.

It wasn’t for sports tryout.

It was for what little belonging he must have had.

"I’m— I’ve been kicked out." Eren forced out in a rush. "I came here because all I could think of is the school, and— and this is the only open classroom and— I wasn’t expecting— I was going to sleep here—"

Levi bit back a  _why were you kicked out_  just in time; he figured it wasn’t his business to pry, or shove his nose where it didn’t belong.

"Look." He said instead, "it doesn’t matter. You can’t sleep here."

Eren raised his face, tear streaks marring his cheeks and snot running from his nose and a stricken and absolutely  _crushed_ look in those eyes as he said those words.

"…Brat, school isn’t a place for sleeping, your body will hurt all over the next morning. Come stay with me. We’ll deal with this tomorrow."

Eren’s stricken look morphed into one of surprise. “Mr. Levi, I can’t—”

"Are you taking the offer, or are you not?"

With a short, jerky nod, Eren launched himself towards Levi, crushing the shorter teacher in a hug (He did soccer. Levi didn’t. Ouch) and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

"I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry…"

"…It’s not your fault." Levi murmured, hand absently reaching out to card through brown locks, moving down and rubbing soothing circles into the other boy’s back. As the crying and sobbing echoed in the empty hallways, Levi was left with a million questions:  _who, and why?_

_Just how much has Eren Jaeger hidden behind the dorky million-watt smile that he always wore?_


End file.
